Winter's Grasp
by DubstepNation
Summary: Belarus and Prussia share time together in The Soviet Union. Little do they know what their little talks would turn into. PruBela, don't like don't read.


**Wee-haw! this one was a doozie! I'm so glad I could write this PruBela fic for y'all though, so I hope you all enjoy it! 3!**

* * *

Winter's Grasp

"брат." Belarus said, causing Russia to raise his head out of the paper announcing new U.S. President Ronald Reagan's victory in gaining the White House.

"Da? What is it little sister?" He asked, watching her hang the laundry.

"I was wondering, why did you not like President Reagan?" She asked him.

"Oh, he, he doesn't agree with things we agree with little sister. You want to stay here with big brother, да?" He said, looking back at the newspaper.

"Well, actually.."

"There is no, 'actually' you will stay with брат, where you are safe." He said, flipping a page in the newspaper, "I think I will go inside."

"That's all I hear from you! Stay with big brother!" She followed him around from the back of the house to the front, "you are a great man, representing a great country and here we stand behind the Iron Curtain!" They come to a stop on the steps, "maybe it's time to finally let go брат, dissolve the Soviet Union."

"сестра, why would I take advise from someone who has never been a country?" He asked her, "you've never been alone."

"Nyet, I have! I was Belorussia." She said, "but I was taken over by so many, Poland, Lithuania, part of me was Prussia at one time, then, the Ukrainian S.S.R., Then the U.S.S.R.! You gave away baby Alaska, I raised him! брат, I think that it is time that you just, LET, G-" there was a smacking sound.

Belarus was turned to the side, her cheek red, and her lip busted, she felt it and hissed as her finger traced over the wound.

"Get inside, Natalia, before you freeze." He said solemnly.  
She tore up the steps like the devil himself was after her. She wretched the door open and let it slam behind her. She stormed through the kitchen, past Ukraine, who made an attempt to cheerfully great her, and the Baltics, who shrank away from her.

"сестра!" Ukraine cried, watching her sister stomp up the stairs, "I wonder what is wrong." Her brow creased, she was worried, "one of you needs to go up and see, uh, no, no, no, oh, she'll just slam the door in all three of your faces!"

Just then, Prussia walked into the room, unaware of anything that just happened, almost rendered apathic from all of the time he spent with Russia, he was numb to much of what went on in the house.

"Prussia!" She said happily, running over to him, taking his pale hands in her slender ones, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ja? It is? Katayasha, did another mouse get in the freezer?" He asked, even his red eyes seemed duller.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just, сестра was quite distraught when she came through here a minute ago, so I'm hoping you can find out what happened." She asked, pulling up their hands close to their chests, then pulling back so that they where stretched out, then back again, "can you please do that Prussia?"

"Ja, I guess so, there really isn't another mouse in the fridge though, right?" He asked, a mysterious glint in his eyes, "because if not, don't check the freezer after nine, ok Katayasha?"

"Ok?" She said, clueless to whatever Prussia was planing.

"Danke." He said, pulling his hands out of her grasp and dashing up the stairs.

Over the last fifty or so years, Prussia had a vague idea of where everyone's rooms were. He passed Hungary in the hallway. He smiled at her.  
He stopped at the door he had always assumed was Belarus's, mostly because it wasn't customized at all. Even Russia's door had sunflowers painted on it!

He knocked first, "hello?" He called, "Frau Bela, you in here?"

"Go away." She said.

"I guess you are, ok, here I come." He said, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, pushing in as he did so.  
Belarus was sitting criss-cross on her bed holding a picture in a frame. She didn't look at it, she just held it. There was a bright red mark on her cheek, and her bottom lip was a little bloody.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, peering at her with curiosity.

"Nothing." She replied stubbornly. She was desperately trying not to tell him anything.

"Nothing split your lip and hit you in the face?"

"I tripped."

"Ja, like hell you tripped. What it Russia?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well.." She said, she looked to be trying to find someway to not say what really happened.

"Fräulein, did he hit you?" He asked, walking over to look her in the eyes.  
She looked away, "and what if he did..?"

"Then I'm going to find a way to pay that son of a bitch back! You don't hit women!" He exclaimed.

"We, may have, had a little fight.." She said, it appeared that her grip on the picture was loosening.

"Little? A little fight? About what?" He asked, desperate to find out what the hell was going on.

"About, the Soviet Union. The Iron Curtain. Alaska." She said.

"Who? America's son? Why?" He asked, her grip on the picture slackened, and Prussia gently tugged it from her grasp.  
It was a picture of Belarus with a baby. The baby looked much like Russia, but his eyes where opened to reveal stunning blue eyes that could only belong to one nation.

"So you raised Alaska." He said.

"Аляска? Yes, I raised him like a son. Russia gave him to America." She said, "We talked about how he just, took him from me one day."

"Gee, must suck to have your adopted son taken away by your brother." He said, "I know what it's like to lose someone that important."

"That it may be, but it doesn't matter now." She said, taking the picture from him and putting on her bedside table.

-=|%%|=-

That night, Prussia had, after slipping a dead mouse he found into the freezer, decided to make a bold move.  
He got back up out of bed and walked over to the end of his bed and lifted up his mattress. Underneath the corner of his mattress was a small bible. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket.  
He opened his door and stepped out into the hallway, walking up the stairs to the next floor. When he go there, he walked to the room at the far end. He paused, his hand hovering over the doorknob, listening to make sure he hadn't been followed.

Good.

He grasped the cold metal of the doorknob and turned it, stepping into the room. There was a little lump on the bed that indicated were Belarus was.

"Hey, Frau, wakie wakie, it's two in the morning and I want to start teaching you somethi-" her foot connected with his jaw line.

The next minute or so was just a flurry of limbs, platinum blonde hair, and cloth. When he could see straight again, he was flat on his back at the foot of Belarus's bed. She had straddled him(not that it meant anything.) and had her hands wrapped around his neck. She was breaking heavily.

"Ah, Guten morgen Fräulein." He said to her.

"You, you snuck into my room, why?" She asked.

"To teach you something of course." He said.

"Nyet, I refuse to be taught by, you." She said pointily.

"Come on Frau, it will be fine." He pushed her off as he sat up, "it's a bible lesson."

"Nyet. Heaven is a place that the poor are taught so that they have something to hope for in life. There is no god." She said, standing up. She stood there, arms crossed.  
He stood up and quietly walked over to her. He held out a hand and cupped her cheek. She snarled but didn't do anything.

"So much beauty. So much innocence." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her expression changed. She looked confused. "God was so thoughtful to give you all this. Don't throw it away Fräulein Natalia. Some man out there is going to be very happy."

Her expression softened. "Go on." Were her words.

"Genesis, 1:1 In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth," he said. The night passed, and Prussia had read Belarus much of Genesis, but he still had work to do.

-=|##|=-

One day, in her room, Belarus got off of her bed, bored because of Prussia's rambling about a certain part of the bible. She picked up a pen.

"Come over here." She said. With a groan of the bed springs, Prussia to had gotten up.

She opened the door to her closet and stepped inside, looking at the blank wall.

"Here." She pointed, then pressed the tip of her pen to the wall.

"What are you..?" Prussia asked, observing what she was doing.  
She wrote her name on the wall. 'Natalia Arloskaya' then handed it to him.

"Your turn." She said.

He touched the tip to the wall. Should he really put his human name on this wall? Well, Belarus did, and they were friends now, and this was her room, so pretty much no one but her would go in there.

'Gilbert Beilischmitt' he wrote under Belarus's name with a little '+' mark.

"Ta, Da!" He said in a way that sounded like he was unveiling something.

"Impressive." She said.

"Wait.." Prussia said, sticking out his pinkie, "we have to make this alliance official."

She rolled her eyes, but stuck out her pinkie to and wrapped hers around his, and they both smiled. They each had someone they could trust in this place.

-=|~#~|=-

October 3, 1990

Belarus looked at all of the happy east Berliners. Many of them carried pick axes towards the wall.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Prussia asked her, "we'll break this damn wall, and then, maybe, I'll see west again."

"Can't you see him?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nein, we were separated by the wall, and, the capital, Berlin, divided in four. I've never seen a country survive it but, I'm still around and Prussia has already been dissolved, that must count for something." He said, grabbing her hand, "let's go knock down that wall."

"Wait! Big brother wouldn't approve! I'm part of the Soviet Union!" She cried, he held up a little flag. It was the new Belarusian flag.

"I thought you were your own country, Frau Belarus." He smiled.

"Right." She smiled, taking the flag, "let's destroy the wall."  
They headed over to the graffiti spattered wall and Prussia grabbed a pick ax. He stood there and motioned for her to get in front if him. She did, and he incircled her in his arms, they bother wrapped there hands around the pick ax, and, like the rest of East Berlin, drove the ax into the Berlin Wall.

-(;v;)-

Nightfall. There was still no sign of Germany.

"It is alright, he will come out eventually." Belarus said, sitting down on a fallen portion of the wall, listening to the berliner's partying down below, reunited with their kinsmen at last.

"I guess your right Natalia." Prussia sighed, sitting down heavily beside her.

"Many people are celebrating." Belarus placed a hand comfortingly on his knee, "maybe we could to.."

"Ja. Your right." He looked at her, "Frau, you look wonderful in the dying light."

"Why thank you." She said, almost not noticing that Prussia's face was inching closer. She began to lean as well, them both closing their eyes.

Right before their lips could touch, though, a voice cried, "Big Bruder!"

"Germany?" Prussia cried, pulling back in surprise, eyes wide.

It was indeed, Germany. He was running at breakneck speed towards his older brother before slamming into him, picking him up, twirling his around, setting him back down on the ground, and hugging some more.

"Your so thin.." He said, examining Prussia.

"Ja, but I did ok. I taught someone a few things." He laughed, happy to be reunited with Germany.

Belarus smiled, she was happy at least someone could be happy together with their sibling.

She turned to walk away, but heard, "Bela!" She turned to see the smiling face of Prussia, and then they kissed.

Prussia was internally fist pumping. It had taken fifty long years, but he had been reunited with his younger brother, and he had kissed the girl he had been in love with.

All because love is patient, and love is kind.


End file.
